Anywhere
by Starsearcher
Summary: A getaway on shore leave…sunsets, oceans, and utter sap! COMPLETE
1. Part One

  
Title: Anywhere   
Author: Starsearcher   
E-Mail: Starsearcher519@hotmail.com   
Rating: PG-13 for mildly suggestive behavior   
Category: Romance   
Codes: Tu/S, M, R, A   
Summary: A getaway on shore leave…sunsets, oceans, and utter sap!!   
Disclaimer: Paramount owns all. I own nothing, not even the clothes on my back. Don't sue me! (unless you want my lint collection, which is rather extensive by the way, and quite the find really…I'd be willing to trade for, oh say, 10 bars of gold? No? All right, I'll be generous, 5? But really…I digress….on with the fanfic!   
  
**note: the song I used is "Anywhere" by Evanescence. Me ::heart:: this song**   
  
  
Part One:   
  
  
_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me?   
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free?   
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you   
And at sweet night, you are my own   
Take my hand…_   
  
"It feels like ages since we've had some good ol' R&R," Trip Tucker said, grinning at Captain Archer, who was sitting opposite him in the shuttlepod.   
  
Archer nodded in agreement and grinned back, his one hand petting Porthos, who lay next to him. His tropical colored shirt and baseball cap made him look younger somehow. More relaxed, Trip decided, running a hand through his hair. And he deserves it.   
  
They all did, he thought to himself. It had been a hell of a few months, with dozens of skirmishes and firefights that had left the crew tired and in desperate need of rest.   
  
So when T'Pol had found another resort based planet only few light years off course, Trip and the rest of the senior staff had pounced on the opportunity, bringing it immediately to Archer's attention. Hoshi in particular had been adamantly in support of some shore leave, and Trip didn't blame her. These past few months had been hard on everyone, but he noticed that the young Ensign's usually cheerful smile had seemed somewhat lackluster of late.   
  
Trip cast a glance in her direction, where she was seated next to Archer. Her hair was let down for once, and Trip couldn't help but notice that Hoshi Sato was indeed a very beautiful woman. Her usually nervous and stressed demeanor was gone, her bare shoulders more relaxed as she listened to Malcolm and Travis talk about the various places they were going to visit. One perfectly shaped thigh was exposed as she sat cross-legged, and she self-consciously pulled the fabric of her skirt over it.   
  
Trip grinned to himself, blushing ever so slightly. He hadn't minded at all at the sight of her creamy skin, and he found himself almost disappointed that she had covered up.   
  
_Ack…damn heat is already gettin' to me_, he thought to himself. _Can't be thinkin' this kind of stuff…_   
  
He grinned again, laughing at himself, and then turned to join in Malcolm and Travis' conversation. They were talking about some sort of selective club on the Isle of Nede, the resort they were heading for. Nede was located in the middle of one of the planet Xaner's many water filled craters. The planet had apparently been bombarded with meteors several millenia ago, and after so many years of rain and snow, its craters had filled with some of the freshest, cleanest water around.   
  
"I hear there's some sort of initiation the locals make you go through," Malcolm was saying, "before you can actually join the club and have access to all of its, ah, resources."   
  
Travis grinned at the suggestive wink Malcolm gave him. Trip laughed. Apparently, Malcolm had lured the young Ensign to go with him in the quest for finding beautiful women. Travis had at first protested, saying that he'd like to try diving along the bottom of one of those craters, but Malcolm had somehow convinced him otherwise.   
  
Trip was thankful. He didn't really feel up another Risa disaster. Even if he did meet someone, he was going to be _very_ sure before he followed her anywhere.   
  
Hoshi seemed to read his mind at that moment, because she turned to him and laughed, her eyes twinkling with amusement.   
  
"You might want to be careful this time, Commander, about what kind of resources you, um, _access_." she said, her brows raised a la T'Pol.   
  
Trip blushed. He remembered now that somehow Hoshi had found out about the little adventure he and Malcolm had experienced on Risa. Next to him, he felt Malcolm shift as well, a soft shade of red slowly tinting his cheeks.   
  
Trip grinned at Hoshi, mischief in his eyes now.   
  
_I'm gonna get you back for that one, Ms. Sato._   
  
*****  
  
****


	2. Part Two

  
Part Two:   
  
Somehow, Nede wasn't all that it was cracked up to be.   
  
_Or maybe it's the company_, Hoshi thought dryly, a small smile on her face. Apparently, the guys' interpretation of fun was getting drunk and watching the waitresses walk by. It was their last day on Nede, after four days amidst the friendly locals and gorgeous tropical beaches. That night, they were supposed to be heading back to Enterprise, and to celebrate their last day, the whole group had met in one of the more popular bars.   
  
Hoshi was getting bored.   
  
The captain, who had been her fellow modest drinker earlier, had left on his own, saying that he was going to take Porthos around a bit before heading back to the ship. Now, she was left with Malcolm, Travis, and Trip, the latter of which who also didn't drink much, but who was definitely still acting very much the same as the others.   
  
Yep, she was definitely bored. And she was definitely ready for a change.   
  
Especially considering she had just heard Malcolm belch some old sailor song, with Travis singing along.   
  
Hoshi covered her face with her hands, shaking her head. This is what she got for hanging around with the boys all the time.   
  
Finishing the last of her beverage, she stood, dusting off her skirt. Malcolm looked up as she stood, his face slightly red from drinking so much.   
  
"Hey Hoshi!" he slurred, looking confused. "Where you off to, eh?"   
  
Hoshi made a face, laughing. "Somewhere where I don't have to smell the alcohol on you, Lieutenant."   
  
Travis seemed to find that extremely amusing, and he cracked up, his face shiny with sweat from the heat of the room.   
  
Hoshi rolled her eyes and turned away. Trip stood too, calling out to her.   
  
"Hey, wait up Hosh!"   
  
_We're leaving here tonight   
There's no need to tell anyone   
They'd only hold us down   
So by the morning light   
We'll be half way to anywhere   
Where love is more than just your name_   
  
He waved a goodbye to the other two, who grinned at him through their stupor, and then he ran after her, catching up to her in the middle of the street.   
  
"Hey," he said, giving her a grin. "Didn't anyone tell you that you shouldn't wander off alone, Ensign? Kinda dangerous."   
  
Hoshi grinned. "Don't worry, Commander. I wasn't planning on following anyone into a basement and getting robbed."   
  
Trip made a face. "Ouch…very funny, Hoshi."   
  
Hoshi laughed, her hair blowing behind her in the wind. The late afternoon sky was just turning dark, the sun fading fast against the edge of the water. Most of the travelers and locals had turned indoors, heading to some of Nede's hottest clubs and bars.   
  
Hoshi didn't really like the fast paced night life that enticed so many others. She would much rather enjoy the quiet calm of the ocean, the beauty of the natural world outdoors.   
  
She and Trip walked side by side for some time, not really speaking. Hoshi felt oddly comfortable next to him, enjoying the sense of security and warmth he seemed to offer. She didn't really care that they weren't talking. She was content to just keep walking along the path, the warm air blowing her skirt gently around her.   
  
Somehow, their feet took them to the edge of a smaller beach, a partially enclosed cove that was almost completely empty. The sun was now setting in the distance, the shadows of the night arising as the golden glow faded.   
  
Hoshi took in a deep breath, stepping onto the sand. She cast a glance over at Trip, who was still unusually silent, and she noticed that he had already taken off his shoes and was walking ahead of her. He caught her gaze and grinned, throwing his shoes off to the side.   
  
An unspoken challenge was in his eyes as he looked at the edge of the water, some thirty feet away.   
  
Hoshi grinned back. She bent down and took off her own shoes, throwing them next to his. She also removed her communicator, throwing that down with her sandals. Without a word, she started to run.   
  
The beating of her heart and the pounding of her footsteps filled her ears, and she gave a laugh as Trip dashed after her, the same lighthearted smile on his face.   
  
She had almost made it to the water when he caught up to her, and he could not stop himself in time. With a huge splash, they both fell into the cool shallow water, laughing as they shook the drops from their hair. They crawled back up the beach a little, collapsing on the dry sand next to each other. The last drop of sunlight had faded, and the sky was now a dark indigo color, the stars coming out to shine.   
  
_I've dreamt of a place for you and I   
No one knows who we are there   
All I want is to give you my life, only to you   
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore   
Let's run away, I'll take you there…_   
  
"Now that was something I've dreamt about doing for a long time," Hoshi murmured, more to herself than to the man lying next to her.   
  
Trip grinned. "You mean falling into freezing cold water with all your clothes on?"   
  
"No!" Hoshi laughed. "Well, kind of. I meant seeing the sunset on the beach."   
  
"Yeah…it was pretty nice."   
  
Hoshi grinned. "Better than getting drunk with the guys?"   
  
Trip shook his head. "Hell no! It's our last night here, Hoshi!" He gave her a mock serious look. "I don't know about you, but I had planned to get totally smashed, and then bury my problems by taking advantage of some of Nede's finest resources."   
  
Hoshi laughed, and then threw a fistful of wet sand at him. It hit him in the shoulder, and he looked at her in awe for a moment before grinning evilly. He brushed the sand off, and then moved towards her, the grin becoming wider as he moved.   
  
"Commander…" Hoshi warned, standing up and backing away hastily. She didn't move quickly enough however, because the next thing she knew, she was being carried back into the water. She had a split second view of Trip Tucker's mischievous smile before she was thrown unceremoniously into the water. Hoshi shrieked, but the sound was muffled by the flood of water in her open mouth.   
  
Choking slightly, she surfaced, glaring hard at Trip. He was laughing hard at her, his eyes lit up with humor.   
  
"_That_, Ms. Sato, was for those jokes back in the shuttlepod!" Trip shouted, grinning from ear to ear.   
  
Before she could think about what she was doing, Hoshi threw her arms at him, bringing him down to his knees in the water. He gave a shout as he fell, his head going under for a few seconds as Hoshi pushed on his shoulders.   
  
They splashed around for some time, until the night air became a bit too chilly for either of them to stand. Getting out of the water, and shivering slightly, they fell onto the warm, dry sand, too tired to move.   
  
*****  
  
****


	3. Part Three

  
Part Three:   
  
_Forget this life   
Come with me   
Don't look back, you're safe now   
Unlock your heart   
Drop your guard   
No one's left to stop you…_   
  
Hoshi woke up to the sound of waves gently crashing against the beach. Turning her head slightly, she found herself staring into the sleeping face of Commander Trip Tucker.   
  
Hoshi held her breath for a moment, confused. What the hell was she doing here? On the beach?   
  
Somewhere during the night, she had taken off her wrap skirt, and it now lay as a blanket over the both of them. Her bathing suit was covered with sand, and as she looked at Trip, she saw that he too had shed his shirt, which was bunched up as a pillow under his head.   
  
The early morning sun cast its glow over his tan face, his eyelashes fluttering ever so slightly as he slept.   
  
Hoshi was content to just watch him sleep, the gentle rise and fall of his chest somehow suddenly becoming the most interesting thing in the world for her. She blushed a little at herself for even thinking that.   
  
_What are you thinking, girl?_ she scolded herself, turning her head away from him. _He's your commanding officer. There are rules against this kind of thing._   
  
Sighing, she quietly sat up, making sure not to wake him as she moved to stand. She shook the sand out of her long hair, which had now become wavy due to the water. Tucking a strand behind her ear, she moved towards the edge of the water, intending to wash away the sand on her body.   
  
***   
  
_Forget this life   
Come with me   
Don't look back, you're safe now   
Unlock your heart   
Drop your guard   
No one's left to stop you now…_   
  
Trip opened his eyes to find himself alone, a warm breeze blowing his blanket gently about. He sat up, realizing suddenly that the blanket he had been grasping was a woman's skirt.   
  
_Hoshi's_ skirt.   
  
He blushed slightly and dropped the soft material, his eyes searching for the wearer.   
  
He found his target easily, twenty feet in front of him, knee-deep in the water with her back turned to him.   
  
Trip's mouth fell open.   
  
He hadn't expected to see Hoshi Sato in a flattering white tankini, bathing herself in the water.   
  
Part of him knew that he should have turned away, or should have let her know that he was awake, but he couldn't help himself as he sat quietly and stared.   
  
She had pulled her straps down, reaching to rinse away the sand on her body. Trip held his breath as he caught a glimpse of creamy skin under the fabric, skin that was ever so slightly lighter than the tan of her shoulders. He let out a low, soft whistle as she reached under her suit, her hands moving in slow circles. Her hair was dripping wet, the shiny black stands clinging to her body as she moved.   
  
She seemed to have finished cleaning, however, for she now shook herself off, her curves moving in ways that made Trip's head spin.   
  
_Damn heat again_, he told himself, unable to look away. _This ain't right. You're her commanding officer, dammit. There are rules against this kind of thing._   
  
He lay back down again as she came out the water. She was walking over to him, seemingly oblivious to his presence. Just as she was reaching him, he stirred, pretending to yawn as he sat up.   
  
"Hey," he said to her, smiling.   
  
She hesitated for a moment, but then dazzled him with one of her own smiles.   
  
_Damn heat_, Trip thought as he found himself staring again. This time, his gaze focused on her face, on those luscious pink lips.   
  
Somehow, and Trip was still at a loss for an explanation of it later, somehow she ended up next to him in the sand again, her face only inches away from his own.   
  
Slowly, tenderly, he leaned in and kissed her, his lips tingling as they pressed against hers. He reached a hand to cup her cheek, his rough fingers marveling at the smooth feeling of her skin. They parted for a moment, his mind entranced by the look in her dark eyes.   
  
She leaned back into him, her lips on his again, and this time, the kiss was deeper, fiercer. He felt the hesitation in their first kiss melt away, his tongue dancing with her own as they molded into one another.   
  
When they broke apart at last, both were out of breath. Hoshi looked a little unsure still, but at Trip's wide grin, she smiled as well, resting her head against his shoulders. Neither of them wanted to ruin the moment with uncertainties.   
  
Not that there were any, Trip thought to himself. There was something about the air around them, the sounds of the waves crashing and the birds calling, that made everything else disappear. He felt perfectly calm, perfectly _right_ as he was, lying on the warm beach with a beautiful woman he was definitely falling for.   
  
But the real world still called to them, and he gave a heavy sigh before speaking.   
  
"You know…we were supposed to have been back last night." Trip said, one of his hands stroking Hoshi's hair. She sighed.   
  
"I don't want to leave….do you?"   
  
Trip shook his head gently. "Naw, darlin'. I could stay here forever with you."   
  
Hoshi blushed to hear him say that, and Trip blushed a little himself. It was all very new to both of them.   
  
"They're going to be worried, though," Trip continued, frowning a little as he sat up. "We should probably head back."   
  
Hoshi gave him a mock glare. "You're no fun, Mr. Tucker."   
  
Trip grinned as he handed her communicator to her. The device seemed to read their minds, for Captain Archer's voice was heard instantly on the other end.   
  
"—to Ensign Sato. Do you read? Enterprise to Ensign Sato—"   
  
Hoshi and Trip both looked at the communicator in her hand, identical torn expressions on their faces. Neither of them really wanted to leave the perfect feeling this place was offering, but both knew that sooner or later, they would have to. The real world beckoned. Hoshi was the first to speak.   
  
"Are you sure you want to leave?" she said, biting her lower lip gently.   
  
Trip made a face. "It's not that I want to….it's just that I'm the commanding officer, and we should have been back a while ago. Cap'n Archer isn't going to be very happy with me, with us, for missing the shuttle back and all. And we do have a lot of work to do still, what with the latest repairs and all, and—"   
  
"Commander?" Hoshi interrupted softly. She had a mischievous twinkle in her eye.   
  
"Yeah?" Trip breathed, his heart racing as she sat up slowly. She moved to sit in his lap, her legs straddling his body. She was eye to eye with him now, and she made him look at her, a small smile on her face.   
  
She then tilted her head towards his, stopping an inch from his face.   
  
"Shut up and kiss me."   
  
Trip grinned back, his lips welcoming the feel of hers again. Nothing else mattered at the moment, and he was determined to enjoy every second. His hands caressed her bare thighs as his mouth tasted hers, his heart and mind completely consumed by her.   
  
And as the waves continued to crash on the shore, the communicator, and the rest of the world, lay forgotten in the sand.   
  
_We're leaving here tonight   
There's no need to tell anyone   
They'd only hold us down   
So by the morning light   
We'll be half way to anywhere   
Where no one needs a reason_   
  
The End   
  
*****  
  



End file.
